This proposal was prepared in response to the National Institute on Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism request for proposals to develop new models that more closely mimic human disease. Studies on the effects of ethanol on myocardial contractility have been ongoing for over the last twenty years. Studies in animals chronically administered ethanol and models of ethanol-induced disease studied previously, as well as currently, do not compare well to the human condition. Reproducible ethanol-induced cardiomyopathy has been difficult to produce in animals. This has hindered experimental studies of this disease. No one to date has produced congestive cardiomyopathy or heart failure in an animal model of chronic ethanol intake.